


'Some day...

by KarneolVision



Category: Guardians of the Galaxy (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Art, Childhood, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-10
Updated: 2017-11-10
Packaged: 2019-01-31 12:55:04
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12682320
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KarneolVision/pseuds/KarneolVision
Summary: ... we'll get it together and we'll get it all done'But today is not that day.





	'Some day...




End file.
